


Something to Sing About

by lunarknightz



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Scene, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hollywood, Hollywoodland - Freeform, Lucy is a klutz, Romance, Swimming Pool, based on promo pics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarknightz/pseuds/lunarknightz
Summary: There's a swimming pool...of course, given her luck and lack of coordination, she's going to fall into it.(An alternate version of that scene based on the promo pics from the version of the scene that didn't happen.)





	Something to Sing About

It was truly a lovely night. Sure, it was a little windy, but Hedy’s house was beautiful. Lucy felt like she’d gotten caught up in one of the old classic movies that she used to watch with Amy with lots of popcorn and Coca-Cola. 

She felt kind of bubbly, light in a way that she hadn’t felt for longer than she could recall—before she knew time travel was real, before her mother got sick. It was if she’d swallowed a gallon of soda, or a whole box of butterflies. Lucy knew that it had nothing to do with the weather, or being in 1941, and everything to do with the man who was standing beside her. 

Something had changed, something had _happened_ when she was singing to him, and now everything felt…wow. If she’d ever felt this way about a boy back in high school….she wouldn’t have skipped prom for a debate tournament. 

And now, here she was, standing next to a dashingly handsome man in a tux, dressed in _Katherine Hepburn’s dress of a Philadelphia Story_. It was almost too much to handle, the prospects of possibilities becoming a reality. Unless she was reading it wrong (she couldn’t be reading it wrong, could she?)

“You saved my life, you know.” Wyatt said, nudging her side slightly. 

“Which time? The Alamo, Watergate…I’m loosing count.” Lucy teased. Teasing felt familiar, safe.

“Oh, my God.” Wyatt laughed. “That’s not what I meant. You know why I took this assignment? Because it was dangerous. After Jessica died, I just sort of stopped caring, you know.” He paused slightly. “But not anymore.”

Lucy nodded, needing to speak her truth. “When I was with my mother and I thought you were dead, I….I felt the same way.”

“Now?” Wyatt was growing closer, and his eyes…his eyes were locked on hers. 

Lucy took a deep breath. “I’ve got something to sing about.”

Wyatt’s smile grew, and he shifted closer to her, so close. Lucy moved to meet him, but misjudged the distance and tumbled not into Wyatt’s arms, but into Hedy’s swimming pool. 

“Lucy!” Wyatt was only a second behind her, as he leapt into the pool fully dressed. He helped her stand, as she coughed and spat water out of her mouth. 

“Are you okay?” Wyatt asked, as he wiped wet strands of hair away from Lucy’s face. 

“Once a klutz, always a klutz, no matter what time period you’re in. I mean, really…there’s a swimming pool. Of course I’m going to fall into it.”

He shook his head. “I don’t see a klutz. Just a beautiful land mermaid.”

“We really have been watching _Parks and Recreation_ way too much on Netflix, recently haven’t we? So you saved my life. Again. Are we even yet?”

“Don’t you get it Lucy? You are what’s making my life worth living. All of this crazy shit with Rittenhouse, and Mason Industries, and time travel, and I’d do it a million times over if it means that I get to have you in my life. I need you Lucy.” He hugged her close.

“I might need mouth to mouth.", she winked, feeling utterly bold and entirely unlike herself. But something about the night made her feel brave and bold. 

Wyatt laughed, a half-chuckle that died out as he took the hint and realized what she meant. And slowly, surely, he grew closer to her, his lips covering hers.

The kiss grew deeper, their embrace closer, until they were fully making out in the pool. How long it lasted, Lucy couldn’t be sure. It wasn’t until the chill of the wind and the cool water made her shiver did they break apart.“

You’re shivering.” Wyatt said, rubbing her arms gently. “What do you say….we take this inside?” He pointed at the pool house.

Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice.In one swift movement, Wyatt picked her up in his arms, and carried her out of the pool in a fireman’s carry. She kissed his neck gently, small tiny licks and kisses from his shoulder to his ear…he growled and walked faster, throwing the door open quickly before lowering Lucy to the floor, closing the door while pushing her up against it.

And in that pool house, possibility became reality.


End file.
